


Perturbation

by captaineifersucht



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/pseuds/captaineifersucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel doesn't know that Adam's in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perturbation

**Author's Note:**

> **Perturbation:** The deviation of a planet from its simple, theoretically regular elliptical orbit, caused by the gravitational force of another celestial body.

On Tuesday, Nigel called three times without answer. He left a voicemail for Adam on his second attempt, and went to sleep after sending the younger man good night text. Although Nigel was older, he could adapt to some of the modern views on alpha possessiveness. For Adam, Nigel could do anything.

So on Wednesday, he refrained from calling until Adam’s shift at the observatory ended. There had been no response to the texts he had sent in the morning, worry momentarily abated by his cigarette, nor during lunch time. 

Adam was a creature of habit, bound to routine. And for the last ten months, Adam either texted or called Nigel during his lunch break.

Nigel was halfway down the stairs from his shithole apartment that evening when one of his confederates called. He was concerned for Adam, scared that something may have happened, but to keep him safe, Nigel had to do his job. Instead of driving to Adam’s much nicer condo, Nigel traveled to the filth of the city.

He returned home early Thursday morning, barely beating the sunrise. Nigel changed his clothes, brushed his hair, and attempted to freshen up. If he was going to beat Adam leaving for work, there was no time to take a shower.

The drive uptown was ten minutes. He took the two steps up to Adam’s door in one stride. Golden rays of sunshine were painting the white slatted walls and warming Nigel’s back. He took a breath, to ease the adrenaline pumping through his body, and knocked.

Nothing.

Not the familiar call from within the building, the sound of footsteps on wooden floorboards.

Silence.

Nigel knocked again, with more force. He could knew where Adam’s spare key was hidden. What if something had happened to him?

“ Adam!” he called, rapping his fist against the door once more. His nostrils flared. Nigel didn’t _want_ to force his way inside. He respected Adam’s privacy, his autonomy, despite his gender. 

Mated or not, Adam was _his_ omega, and Nigel had to ensure his safety.

Nigel’s eyes shifted to the iron-wrought mailbox affixed to the brick surrounding the doorframe, where he knew the key was hidden, tucked in the thin crack between wall and metal. He let out a low groan of despair and prayed that Adam wouldn’t hate him.

“ I’m coming in, darling.” 

A cloud covered the sun as Nigel wiggled the key from its home and placed it in the polished brass lock. The door swung open with ease.

Nigel stepped backwards, the storm door jostling behind him. He could feel his blood vessels dilating, his heartbeat picking up, the pheromones clouding his mind. 

Adam was in heat. 

“ Darling?” Nigel was trying not to move too far into the house. He closed and locked the door--hopefully the scent of Adam wouldn’t travel far. 

There was rustling and the sound of labored breathing from the direction of Adam’s bedroom. Nigel was losing his resolve. His fists clenched and unclenched. He could feel the need for Adam pulsing under his skin.

They had never spent a heat together. Adam was on birth control, they had sex, but Nigel had never knotted him. He wasn’t able to. Even now, he could feel the beginnings of his arousal stirring more intensely than before. 

Nigel didn’t even _know_ that Adam’s heat was coming up, that it was that time of the year. With Adam’s need to plan everything, Nigel thought the younger man would have warned him, or--well, something! 

He was down the hallway, standing in the doorway to Adam’s bedroom now. The blinds were shut, lights dimmed, and Adam was lying on a bare mattress. Towels had been shucked to the floor, sheets and duvet neatly folded on a dresser. The difference was stark. 

Adam’s curls were unruly, sweat dripping from the tips. His skin was glistening with it, the air heavy with the smell of heat-slick and sweat. Adam’s scent was heavenly, spicy and clean at the same time, and oh, so inviting. Nigel gripped the doorway. 

“ Fuck me.”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pale skin exposed to him, the round swell of Adam’s ass that jutted into the air, the curve of his hips angled downwards. The omega was panting, presenting himself, trying not to hump the bed in an effort to seem more submissive.

There were sex toys strewn around him, a blue knotting dildo still shining with slick to his left. Adam’s cock was hard, his balls full, his hole gaping pink and wetter than hell. Nigel gritted his teeth and forced himself to move away from Adam. 

“ Adam--I was fucking worried,” Nigel gasped, but the anger was being replaced by an all encompassing arousal. He needed to touch Adam, to soothe the fever running rampant through his lithe body. Most of all, Nigel needed to knot Adam. “ I can leave. I’ll just leave, darling. We didn’t fucking talk about this.”

Nigel didn’t want to break any promises, he didn’t want to take advantage of Adam. He needed to get out of the house, but it felt impossible to move away from the smaller man who was circling his hips.

Adam turned to face him, lips pink and swollen, cheeks flushed and blue eyes clouded with lust.

“ Nigel, please,” he moaned. His fingers reached back to tug at the reddened rim of his hole. “ I need _you_.”

Nigel entered the room, attracted by the sight of Adam’s fingers disappearing inside of himself, only to reappear coated with sweet-smelling heat slick. He tried to focus on Adam’s face, the way he whimpered when Nigel got closer. 

“ I can’t, baby. You’re heat-drunk. Next year, we’ll talk beforehand.” 

His fingertips were in Adam’s hair, tracing down to the porcelain line of his neck. Adam bared it. Nigel felt his cock twitch. 

“ Just--please fucking call me when your heat lets up. Text me. I should really fucking leave.” 

Nigel yanked his hand away from the alluring flesh of his lover. He tried to move away, but Adam was whining, pressing his body in Nigel’s general direction. 

Their eyes met once more, Nigel’s now somber. He didn’t know how to explain this again without losing his resolve. The miniscule blue around Adam’s blown pupils was suddenly clear.

“ Fucking knot me, Nigel.”

Nigel held his breath. He couldn’t say no to that.

“ Fuck--yes, Adam. Of course I will, I’ll fucking knot you, darling.” Nigel was shedding his clothing, hands spread wide over the sweaty skin available to him. He pulled Adam’s cheeks apart, dipped his fingers inside of him with a sigh of appreciation, and then climbed onto the bed behind Adam to follow replace his fingers with his mouth. 

“ You taste so fucking good.”

Adam’s moans raised in pitch, his hips pressed backwards. Nigel dug his tongue deeper. His hands fumbled at the button and zipper of his jeans.

Once naked, Nigel straightened up. He licked his lips and pressed his cock in the crease of Adam’s ass, thrusting lazily to hear the omega’s needy cries. The blunt head of his erection was catching on the rim, pressing in an inch before he pulled back out. Adam’s hole was wide open, waiting to be filled, and Nigel couldn’t help but tease, just to watch the boy’s reaction. 

“ Nigel, please.” 

Adam was shaking. Nigel ran a hand up and down Adam’s quivering sides, squeezing the beginnings of his knot with the other. 

When he pressed inside, it was like the world compressed to the two of them. Nigel’s blood was full of hormones, his brain shut down as his body went into overdrive. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting in fully, grabbing Adam’s hips, and starting a punishing rhythm. 

Adam was tight, he was unbelievably wet, and it was better than any of the sex they’d had before. The younger man was moaning without abandon, head down in submission but pressing his ass back with vigor. It was enough to drive Nigel crazy, to want to latch onto Adam’s neck and mate them right here. He wanted to mark the boy, to claim him completely. 

But they hadn’t talked about that.

Nigel was already crossing too many lines.

He grunted when Adam’s hole convulsed around him, untouched cock spurting sterile semen onto the mattress. It was locking down tightly and Nigel didn’t have a choice but to let go. His knot expanded to full size, plugging Adam as he coated his insides with sperm. Nigel reached down to feel Adam’s hole stretched around the bulge reverently.

“ Adam,” he breathed into the boy’s neck, laying atop the omega instinctively. Nigel carded his hand’s through Adam’s hair and gently licked his neck. Ferally--selfishly--he wished there was a bite wound there. “ I love you, darling.”

Adam was fast asleep.

\---

In two days, when Adam’s heat fever broke, Nigel bathed him once more and cooked him a large pot of macaroni and cheese. Adam was finally able to wear light flannel pajamas. His leaking was slowing down. Nigel could think clearly. 

They sat down to eat at the table for the first time since Nigel had arrived and Adam looked up at him with a small smile. 

“ I would have let you mate me.”

Nigel’s eyes went wide. “ Fucking what, darling?” 

“ I love you, Nigel. There’ll never be anyone else like you for me.”

He watched fondly as Adam dug into his meal. There was no wiping the smile off of Nigel’s face, now.

“ That’s fucking for sure, Adam.”

He needed to go home and count the days until his next rut.


End file.
